Baby Girl
by hhah
Summary: They didn't know who the father was. SanjixNamixZoro.


**Notes**: Reposted from where it was posted in a way I didn't really like it. Prompted from a drabble request prompt on my RP Tumblr.

* * *

They didn't _know_ who the father was.

That was one of the first questions they asked her when Nami came to them and said she was pregnant. There had been confusion, shock and eventually they hugged their beautiful red head close and stroked her still flat stomach. Everyone knew the dangers, and they soon moved on to tell the crew.

Chopper had already known, having been the first to find out, and Robin—well. Robin always seemed to know things. Luffy had just said that they should name the kid after him and life had gone back to normal.

Well, as normal as life could be with a pregnant pirate.

Sanji doted on her, cooking her all the right foods that Chopper had said would be good for her and the baby. When she had cravings, he was there with just what she wanted the most. Someday's it seemed like he knew when she would want something before she did. As she ate he'd massage her swollen ankles and tell her how much he adored her.

Zoro doted on her in his own way. He helped her life heavy things, carried her around when her stomach got too large that her ankles hurt with more than a few steps and Chopper had said she shouldn't be on her feet. He rubbed her shoulders with his rough hands when her back ached and lovingly kissed her neck after brushing her hair off to the side.

The boys together almost took on smothering quality's the further she got along. Protecting her in fights, being around her when storms got too rocky. They would bathe with her, holding her snug against one of their chests as the other washed her hair and body. At night they'd stroke her stomach and wonder what it'd look like—what sex it would be.

Secretly they all wanted to know—would it come out with green hair? Blonde? Dark or blue eyes? Would it be a red head—have a swirly eyebrow?

It was an unspoken agreement that whoever was the biological father—it didn't matter. They would both be it's father. They would all love it.

None of them had spoken about names, and soon the due date came along. Sanji had wanted to be with her when she had the baby—but he passed out as soon as the screaming started, not being able to handle seeing his beautiful navigator in such pain. Zoro had stayed strong, holding her hand—having his hand crushed—and mopping back her sweat. As well as being assaulted with screams of how much she hated them.

Sanji had impeccable timing and woke up just as it ended. He was pale as a ghost as he took a step forward grabbing Nami's other hand and shooting a worried glance at Zoro. He too was pale, not nearly as white as the cook or—Nami was, but pale. Nami, panting and out of breath laid there as Robin and Chopper fussed over the infant.

It seemed like hours for the trio before they heard the cries.

Zoro and Sanji's heads snapped up and they stared wide eyed to where Robin was cradling the baby in her arms. She walked over with the bundle and said that the mother had to hold her first.

**Her**.

They had a baby girl.

Letting go of her hand, Zoro slid up behind Nami to help prop her up so she could hold the baby. It—_She_ was red as a lobster and her little face was scrunched up in a pout. Seeing she had normal eyebrows, Sanji let out a laugh before he realized he was crying. Nami too had tears streaming down her cheeks as she leaned forward and nuzzled her daughters cheek happily. If any of them noticed Zoro look off to the side and wipe his eyes they didn't say anything.

Everyone was too tired that first night to talk about everything. The next morning the baby was introduced to the crew by Zoro—Robin and Chopper hanging over his shoulder to make sure he held her properly, as Nami slept and Sanji made breakfast. Zoro soon went back to his sleeping lover with the bundle of baby in his arms as if it was a precious package.

When the crew was fed, Sanji slipped back in careful not to wake them. It wasn't needed, Nami was sitting up with Zoro behind her again—propping her up as she breast fed the baby. Walking over, Sanji sat down as she finished and he reached out and stroked her now less red cheek.

"She's so small," Zoro said after a few moments of silence. Sanji traced his finger over the babies little nose.

"Yeah," He said a bit breathlessly.

"She didn't feel that small last night," Nami grumbled shifting uncomfortably. Sanji looked up at her as if to ask if she was okay, but Zoro just tightened his grip on her to reassure him. Leaning forward he kissed the child's red hair—the same shade as Nami's.

It was hard to tell what color an infants eyes would be—right now they where still dark, but everyone said they appeared to be coming out as dark brown. Robin had said they looked blue in the light but they'd laughed it off.

They didn't want to know who the father was. It didn't matter.

"She needs a name," Nami said.

"That is a good thing to have," Sanji agreed slipping his finger into the little girls tiny hand and grinning like an idiot when she gripped it. He didn't know that it was just a reflex or that Zoro had done the same thing just before he'd came in.

Nami shifted a bit, and fixed the babies blanket. "Any ideas?" She asked. Sanji didn't have a clue—how did you name a baby anyway? Whatever they picked she'd be stuck with for the rest of her life. It was an important decision and they couldn't just pick something carelessly—

"_Isis_," Zoro spoke softly.

Sanji and Nami turned to him. If they where honest—neither of them had expected him to be the first to say a name. Especially not one as…perfect as that.

"Isis," Nami repeated after a moment. "Roronoa Isis."

Zoro's grin at this would be one that Sanji and Nami would remember for a long time after that.


End file.
